Galactic Century
G.C. 1 - With the growth of space colonization and exploration throughout the last several centuries, a central governing body for the entirety of human civilization is established on the planet Earth: the Galactic Federation (or GF for short). To mark the Federation's emergence, a new calendar is adopted known as the Galactic Century. *'G.C. 17' - The Galactic Federation Star Force (GFSF, or simply Star Force), a space force built from the border fleets of hundreds of planets, is adapted as the official military arm of the GF. Its main objective is to maintain peace and order throughout Federation worlds, although many non-Federation affiliated planets see this as the beginning of a belligerent dictatorship. *'G.C. 40 '- The Galactic Federation enters into a brief war with the Zanscare Confederation, which at the time was the largest non-Federal affiliated government in the galaxy. While Zanscare War is short and ends with victory to the Federation, it sees a massive advancement in technology. *'G.C. 45' - Mankind continues to terraform and colonize distant planets, causing humanity's reach through the galaxy to expand as well. As this goes through, mysterious ruins are discovered on several of these worlds, pointing at signs of extraterrestrial life and civilization. *'G.C. 50' - The fiftieth anniversary of the establishment of the Galactic Federation is a time lauded with celebration throughout the galaxy, which in turn causes numerous innovations in technology, social growth and government upon many worlds. As such, this time period is often referred to as the Stellar Renaissance. *'G.C. 53' - As humanity continues to push further and further to the outer reaches of the galaxy, a new star system is discovered, one rich with natural resources and energy. However, only the second of the four planets in the system was initially able to hold and preserve human life, as the one closest to the star was prone to high radiation levels, the third was a barren world with an unstable rocky surface and the fourth was a frigid, frozen world. As such, colonization is established upon the second planet, which along with the system's star are both named Zeon (thus causing the system to be formally known as the Zeon System), while the remaining three are dubbed Zarn, Zimmad and Zedan. *'G.C. 55' - Mysterious ruins are secretly discovered upon the planet Praxis III, confirming the existence of extraterrestrial life in the Milky Way. Despite the age of the ruins being “incalculable”, scientists believe that they are leftovers of a civilization that existed perhaps entire millennia ago, yet were seemingly far more advanced than modern day humanity. Thereafter, research into the ruins are conducted in secret from the public eye. *'G.C. 58' - Due to the higher gravity and relatively hostile environment on Zeon, the Galactic Federation allows Zeon's colonists to utilize otherwise illegal genetic engineering and augmentation to allow their descendents to adapt to their new world. This decision causes the first of a series of controversies against the planet and its inhabitants. *'G.C. 60' - The Age of Space Piracy begins. Even in Federation worlds, piracy becomes a perpetual problems along intersystem supply routes, with numerous pirate groups such as the infamous Crossbone Vanguard gaining power and influence in the civilized galaxy. Many worlds suffer from the thefts of vital supplies, and so Star Force experiences a massive arms buildup in order to combat these groups. *'G.C. 61' - More ruins like those found on Praxis III are discovered on Zeon as well. *'G.C. 63' - The first generation of genetically enhanced Zeon (known formally as Augments) are born and soon reach maturity, then beginning to excel in every scientific, artistic, and athletic field. Among them is Bismarck Von Daikun, who would soon become a high profile galactic figure. The differences between these Zeon and naturally born humans thus become very clear, which combined with the Terran-Germanic roots of the original settlers, causes the establishment of a Nietzschean based society in which eugenics, Social Darwinism and genetic competitiveness are implemented as norms. Critical voices begin to emerge from other Federation worlds, but regardless Zeon and its inhabitants continue to be valued contributors to the Galactic Federation. *'G.C. 75' - The modernized nuclear fusion reactor is invented and perfected, overtime replacing AD era based fission generators as the central power source of humanity. Planets and star systems that are able to obtain this new power source are lauded upon as the elite worlds of the galaxy. As well, due to its hyperspace generation applications, space ships are equipped with fusion reactors as well, over time leading to the decommissioning of hyperspace gates. *'G.C. 97' - The Loum Incident. Without warning, the red dwarf Loum goes supernova with the resulting shockwave destroying all six of the system's planets and killing all inhabitants in the process. The cause of the nova is investigated by Federal authorities, but no leads are found. Anti-Federal groups claim the GF had utilized a secret weapon to cause the destruction of the star to keep Loum from secretly seceding from the Federation, though no proof is brought forward. *'G.C. 101' - An ultracompact version of the fusion reactor is invented for craft that are too small to be equipped with full sized units. These units are just as efficient as their larger cousins, but generate far less energy at once and therefore far less power, yet still enough for most units to function. This causes several technological revolutions to take place among the galaxy, as well as an even greater demand for Nuclear Fusion oriented technology among worlds. *'G.C. 108' - Over time the planet Zeon becomes a power center in galactic politics and industry, as its race of genetically enhanced humans prove to be great workers and administrators, symbolized by their turning their once hostile and uninhabitable homeworld into a beautiful paradise. Because of this, tensions between Zeon and other Federation worlds grow immensely. *'G.C. 115' - Zeon regional governor Bismarck Von Daikun is elected to the Federation Senate, once more creating tension with other Federation worlds, although Von Daikun himself is seen as a benevolent man. Upon taking his seat, Von Daikun becomes a proponent for the legalization of genetic engineering throughout the entire Federation in later years. *'G.C. 120' - After sixty years, the Age of Space Piracy ends with Star Force dismantling most of the pirate groups that ran rampant through the galaxy. Only the Crossbone Vanguard remains a credible threat to galactic security, but to keep the Federation at bay the organization moves its center to the Babylonia System, where they are welcomed as heroes and privateers for the anti-Federation government. *'G.C. 148' - Bismarck Von Daikun runs for President of the Galactic Federation, with his opponent being Brian Aeno of Aurelia, who is noted for a bias against Zeon, genetic engineering and augmented humans as a whole. The election is a tight race, but Aeno comes out on top in the end. Following his election, the Galactic Federation government itself becomes increasingly anti-Zeon. *'G.C. 149' - A ruling is passed by the Galactic Federation Senate that prohibits Zeon from applying into Star Force, and that all Zeon already enlisted or commissioned are immediately discharged. This sends virtual ripples not only through the Zeon but with other worlds, who begin to see the GF as increasingly totalitarian under President Aeno's leadership. *'G.C. 151' - An assassination is attempted on President Aeno, but fails. Although he produces no proof, the President blames Zeon for the attempt, and retaliates by placing more authority to the Star Force security forces stationed in the Zeon System. In protest, Bismarck Von Daikun resigns his Senate seat and returns to Zeon to take a role in the regional government once again. *'G.C. 153' - In the 100th Anniversary of the colonization of the planet Zeon, the ruling government declares secession of the world and its entire sector from the Federation, following with the establishment of the Zeon Empire as a galactic ruling body. Bismarck Von Daikun is declared the first Emperor of Zeon, and all Star Force fleets operating within Imperial territory are quickly expelled in wake of the increasing opposition. In their place, the Imperial Defense Force (or Reichswehr as it is referred to in Zeonic) is formed. At the same time, several other worlds secede from the Federation as well and align themselves with the Empire, increasing Imperial territory in only the first few months. President Aeno puts forward a vote to declare war against the Empire, but it is shot down in the Senate, with many of its members becoming dissatisfied with Aeno's administration. *'G.C. 154' - Brian Aeno is impeached as President after increasing accusations of corruption and warmongering, and is replaced by Ricardo Marcenas of Gideon. Having been one of Bismarck Von Daikun's primary allies and friends during his time in the Federal Senate, Marcenas and Von Daikun reach a peaceful agreement between their two governments, allowing for the coexistence of both the Federation and the Empire. However, both sides still have their increasing pro-war elements despite this. *'G.C. 172' - Bismarck's first child and future successor Wilhelm Von Daikun is born on a space transport en route to Zeon. This marks the beginning of what would later be referred as the Von Daikun Dynasty. *'G.C. 194' - Early developments in the robotics field are experimented on by Federation scientists. While none of these developments are accepted into production, they would later contribute to the creation of the Mobile Suit. *'G.C. 203' - Former President Ricardo Marcenas dies peacefully of old age. For the first time in sixty years, Emperor Bismarck travels to Earth to attend his old friend's funeral, bringing with him his wife and family. His son Wilhelm would cite the visit and time spent on Earth as one of the most enlightening events of his lifetime, as well as a massive contribution to the continued peace between the two galactic superpowers. *'G.C. 216' - Not to be outdone by the Galactic Federation, the Zeon Empire begins its own extraterrestrial colonization program, pushing the Empire's borders further without infringing on Federation territory. As a result, a peaceful "space race" is ensued by both sides, with either attempting to terraform and colonize more worlds than the other. *'G.C. 219' - On Earth during a meeting of the Federation Senate, the son of a Senator suddenly proclaims that terrorists have placed a bomb in the building. Although largely ignored, a building security chief took the child's words to heart and looked into the area where the child believed the bomb was. As it would turn out, a group of anti-Federation terrorists did indeed attempt to bomb the building with a museum piece tactical nuclear device, but thanks to the prediction the bomb was successfully deactivated and the terrorists were apprehended. This event and many others would be lauded upon as the emergence of telepathically capable humans and possibly the beginnings of humanity's next stage of evolution. Such humans would later be referred to as Newtypes. *'G.C. 222' - Emperor Bismarck's grandson and Prince Wilhelm's son Marcus Von Daikun is born on Zeon. At an early age, he begins to show signs of extrasensory perception unlike normal children, attracting the attention of his father, grandfather and that of Zeon's geneticists. At that point, there had been several reports of humans both in Zeon and Federation space possessing these abilities, but this would be the first time in which Zeon officials gave any thought to it. Attempts would be made to identify the gene that caused this trait, but they were all without success. *'G.C. 253' - After a hundred years since the establishment of the Empire, Emperor Bismarck steps down from the throne, handing it and the title of Emperor over to Prince Wilhelm. Following both his own wishes and those of his father's, Wilhelm continues to uphold his nation's peace with the Galactic Federation, but still focuses on building up the Empire's military forces for the possibility of a breakdown in relations. *'G.C. 257' - With the continued emergence of more and more telepathically gifted humans throughout the galaxy, Prince Marcus publically proclaims these individuals as Newtypes through his philosophical novel, Ascension (Besteigung ''in Zeonic). Through this documentation, he develops the philosophy of Newtypism (or Daikunism as it is otherwise known as), in which Newtypes are described as humanity's next stage of evolution, which all of mankind will over time advance into as they push further and further into the galaxy. In the course of this evolution, Marcus prophesizes that there one Newtype in particular, which he dubbed the "Ascendant" (''Verwandter ''in Zeonic), whose emergence into the galaxy would lead all of humanity into its "true ascension". It is also believed that the emergence of Newtypes are somehow connected to the mysterious civilization found on Praxis III and elsewhere, as well as their equally mysterious disappearance from the known galaxy, but attempts to discover the connection end in failure for both sides. *'G.C. 264''' - At the age of 201, Bismarck Von Daikun passes away in his sleep. A state funeral is held and projected throughout the galaxy, even into Federation space, as his casket is sent to drift into the star of Zeon. So that the President of the Galactic Federation could personally attend the funeral, the Zeon allow a Star Force fleet into their central star system for the first time in one hundred and eleven years. *'G.C. 283' - Although having been married for over twenty six years, Prince Marcus had been unable to produce an heir due to genetic complications, thus putting his position to the throne in doubt. However, upon this date, his wife Louise would produce a son, Dietrich, thus reassuring the line to the throne. *'G.C. 300' - Three hundred years since the establishment of the Galactic Federation, civilization's establishment upon the known galaxy had grown five times over. As a consequence however, the once friendly relations between the Galactic Federation and Zeon Empire begin to breakdown, symbolized by the GF secretly establishing a special forces branch meant solely to track down and neutralize all (perceived) threats to the Federation: the Titans. *'G.C. 301' - Emperor Wilhelm and Empress Miranda perish when a meteor ends up impacting into their space yacht. Following this, Prince Marcus ascends to the throne as Emperor. His first orders are the reestablishment of researching Newtype genetics so that it may be implemented upon future generations. *'G.C. 327' - Prince Dietrich takes on a wife, Vala, but holds off upon producing any heirs until sixty-two years later. The reasons behind this are unknown, although it is rumored that Dietrich wished for the Newtype gene to be documented before he would produce any children. *'G.C. 339' - In perhaps one of the most controversial events in Zeon's history, Emperor Marcus contracts a mysterious terminal illness, dying a few days later. The shock that the Emperor would expire from a disease, especially when all Zeon were genetically built to withstand every known illness, sends resolutions throughout the Empire, some questioning the vitality of the Von Daikun line. However, after being evaluated by geneticists as perfectly fit, Dietrich takes his father's place upon the throne. Upon his ascension, he places his trusted friend and ally Degwin Zabi as head of the Imperial Guard. *'G.C. 343' - The first mobile suit, the Guntank, is commissioned into Star Force to enforce planetary territories as well as to fight against dissidents. The success of the first Guntank model, the Guntank Defender, leads to improved variations of the line to be created and fielded by the Galactic Federation for years to come. As the Guntank proves impractical for space warfare, manufacturer Anaheim Industries creates the Ball, a mobile pod adapted for remote space combat and support for larger capital ships. *'G.C. 350' - At this point, it is speculated that the combined firepower of the star fleets belonging to both the Galactic Federation and the Zeon Empire would be enough to destroy a sixth of the civilized galaxy. Despite this, tensions continue to grow and both sides continue on their arms race, and many begin to suspect war upon the horizon. *'G.C. 352' - On Zeon, Empress Vala gives birth to a son, Casval, who immediately after birth becomes first in line toward the throne. Secretly, Zeon's geneticists verify to Emperor Dietrich that his son is indeed a Newtype through testing, although the specific gene still has yet to be identified. *'G.C. 357' - **Amuro Ray is born in Colorado Springs, Earth to college professor turned Federation scientist and engineer Thomas Ray and his wife Rebecca. Later in life, Amuro would follow his father into the field of engineering, eventually leading to his joining Star Force. Needless to say, no one knew just how important Amuro would become to the Federation and the galaxy as a whole in the future. **As well, Empress Vala once again gives birth, this time to a daughter, Artesia. However, due to complications from the birthing process, she dies not long after and a brief mourning period ensures throughout the Empire. Nonetheless Emperor Dietrich embraces his newborn daughter, who is also secretly verified as a Newtype by Zeon’s geneticists. *'G.C. 364' - **Emperor Dietrich and Degwin Zabi are killed when the shuttle they are travelling on mysteriously explodes on a return trip from Tarsus. Investigations of the "accident" reveal the remains of an explosive device, which experts speculate had been placed near the shuttle's main power system, and that the bomb itself is made of materials that came from Earth. In an even more disturbing event, one of the suspected assassins is apprehended before he could commit suicide via intoxication, and it is discovered that the assassin is a non-augmented offworlder and reportedly a pro-Federation fanatic. This causes the anti-Federation views of the Zeon Empire to increase greatly, with some even believing the assassin was a Federal agent. **A mysterious will denotes Dietrich's successor as Degwin's eldest son, Gihren Zabi, in the event that either Casval or Artesia were too young to take the throne. After establishing himself as Emperor, thus ending the Von Daikun line of rulership, Gihren would alter the government so that his family would become the ruling monarchy, and his brothers and sisters, Kishiria, Dozle, Garma and Miharu were all put into positions in the regional governments shortly after assuming the titles of Princes and Princesses. To make sure no one would challenge his power, Gihren had the Imperial Guard secretly purge all members and followers of the Von Daikun Dynasty, although Prince Casval and Princess Artesia managed to escape the slaughter by slipping out of Imperial space. **The Federation, naturally, is opposed to the new head of government and Emperor Gihren's perceived aggressiveness, which were in major contrast with the Von Daikuns' peaceful ideals of coexistence. It first retaliates by establishing a supply embargo that legally prevents any Federation affiliated Sectors from trading with or supplying the Empire. However, the Empire is able to circumvent this with its own resources. The Federation would then make direct sabotage and assassination attempts on Zeon's leaders. However, these would cause no change in the aspiring new government's rise to power. This all heightens to Star Force being put on high alert for hostilities, with patrol groups being sent just outside Zeon territory to make sure nothing along those lines would occur. *'G.C. 366 '- **Abraham Revil is promoted to Fleet Admiral of Star Force, establishing him as the Galactic Federation's senior commander. From the beginning, he continues the advancement of the Federation's military namely in the development of mobile suits and more advanced capital ships, and although he himself would rather avoid a galactic scale war at all costs, Revil knows better than to believe it would not happen. Due to his unusual perception as well as his belief in Newtype theorem, it is rumored that Revil is a Newtype himself. **As if responding to Revil's advanacement, Gihren appoints his brother Dozle as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Defense Force. His sister Kishiria likewise also becomes an Admiral and fleet commander herself. *'G.C. 368' - **The Federation adapts the Guncannon as the successor to the Guntank, with the first of the line, the Guncannon Trooper, as its primary force. Unlike the Guntank, the Guncannon is able to fight effectively in space, thus replacing the Ball as well and causing the entirety of the Federation armada to be refitted for mobile suit carrying capacity. **As production of mobile suits continue to take precedence in the Federation, the first dedicated mobile suit carrier is also produced, the Midway-class fleet carrier. *'G.C. 372' - **Realizing that the mobile suit was more of a deciding factor in both space and planetary combat than the Federation gave it credit for, the Empire develops its own mobile suit, the Zaku. Unlike the Guntank and Guncannon, this mobile suit is noted for being designed for direct combat, especially against other mobile suits, rather than for playing a support role to capital ships or ground armor. **Reaching the appropriate age for enlistment, Casval Von Daikun is compelled by pro-Daikun followers to secretly return to Zeon and join the Imperial Defense Force under the alias Char Aznable in order to carry out vengeance for his father's death. Gihren's youngest brother Garma also joins the military at this time, coincidentally becoming classmates with Char. Both would strike a friendship from that point forward, and both would choose to become mobile suit pilots for Zeon, though Garma himself would later be elevated to Admiral and fleet commander due to his background. *'G.C. 374' - **While in search of her missing elder brother, Artesia Von Daikun travels to Earth and joins Star Force under the name Sayla Mass in order to fight the Zabis in her own way. She becomes a mobile suit pilot as well. **Meanwhile, Amuro Ray also joins Star Force at his father's urging and becomes a test pilot for prototype and in development mobile suits. *'G.C. 375' - Jamitov Hyran is elected as President of the Galactic Federation. Much like former President Brian Aeno who served over two hundred years ago, Jamitov is an aggressive leader with no real love for the Empire or any non-Federation affiliated governments and star systems. The Zeon take this as a warning sign for events to come. *'G.C. 377.01.03' - **At long last, the Zeon Empire officially declares war on the Galactic Federation, beginning the First Galactic War. However, through a power play conceived by Emperor Gihren himself, the war declaration was delayed by a period of standard hours, thus allowing the Zeon forces to attack or harass the Federation garrisons that were in proximity to Imperial territory well before a warning was delivered from Earth. This causes a large number of losses for the Federation at the beginning. **As well, from the onset, the inferiority of the Guncannon Trooper compared to the Zaku becomes apparent to the Federation, with galaxy news media referring to these one-sided battles as the "Zaku Scourge". The Federation would attempt to bridge the gap by expanding the Guncannon line for a variation of roles, but it would be years before the Federation would produce a mobile suit that could outmaneuver as well as overpower a Zaku. *'G.C. 377.01.21' - The Zeon Empire launches a series surprise attacks on key Federation worlds, crippling much of the Federation's military infrastructure in just the first few days. Because the Zeon are not able to occupy every world, Gihren directs Imperial Forces to use various weapons of mass destruction such as nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons in order to eradicate entire populations. Very few in Zeon's higher echelons take issue to this display of wanton genocide, with the majority of its supporters including Gihren himself referring to the purged inhabitance as too "impure" for continued survival. *'G.C. 377.02.03' - Several Sectors declare neutrality from the conflict, neither siding with the Federation nor the Empire. Among them are Babylonia, Tarsonis and Hellesponte. *'G.C. 377.06.15' - Grand Admiral Dozle launches a direct sneak attack upon the key Federation garrison world of Solomon. Despite hardened resistance however, Star Force is forced to retreat and abandon the whole sector to Zeon. From there, Dozle establishes Solomon as a fortress world and frontline base for the continued incursion into Federation space. As well, both for his accomplishments in the battle and for his choosing to command the rest of the Reichswehr from that system, the Federation labels Dozle as the Tyrant of Solomon, a nickname he fully embraces. *'G.C. 377.07.07' - The July Seventh Massacre takes place on the planet Zeon. In retaliation for the capture of Solomon less than a month earlier, the Titans attempt to assassinate key leaders of the Empire at a party in the capital city of Zumberg. Among the attendants are Emperor Gihren's youngest sister, Princess Miharu, as well as Lieutenant Char Aznable. As a result, many Zeon higher ups are killed, but through Char's efforts Princess Miharu was able to survive. *'G.C. 377.09.05' - Zeon Commander Ranba Ral, known as the "Blue Giant" by both his allies and enemies for his choice blue colors and large and muscular stature, launches a hit-and-run attack on the Federation garrison of Cronus IV. Bypassing patrols and early warning sensor satellites, Ral's mobile suit forces lay waste to the Federal basin and its defenders, only losing two Zakus in the process. For this feat, Ral is given the Zeon Cross.